Ping Pong
by enmascarada-sm
Summary: Era triste, tanto tiempo esperando por esa persona que no le correspondía sabiendo que había alguien más que le esperaba en la misma situación. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, debería ir a lo seguro y darle una oportunidad, ¿Quién sabe? Podría ser que encontara la felicidad.
1. Chapter 1

Ping pong

 **Introducción**

Su mirada estaba posada en el suelo, había sufrido un nuevo desaire por parte de la persona que amaba. Suspiró. Tal vez su kwami tenía razón, quizás necesitaba fijarse en alguien más después de tanto tiempo. No pudo seguir pensando en ello, pues una explosión se escuchó cerca de donde se encontraba.

—Un Akuma. —Susurró. Corrió rápidamente al primer escondite que encontró. —¡Transforme-moi! —Se escuchó antes de que su figura se distinguiera por los techos de París en camino a dónde el villano se encontraba, ahí se cruzó de frente con su pareja de combate. Ella sonrió dulcemente, él la miró y correspondió la sonrisa como saludo.

Tras una no muy larga batalla, se dirigieron el uno al otro con intención de chocar los puños, sus miraculous comenzaron a sonar.

—Hora de irse —Suspiró la joven con fastidio y decepción.

—Seguro, nos veremos luego. —Contestó el gato.

—T-tal vez, la próxima podamos ir por un helado. —comentó la chica sintiéndose nerviosa.

—No lo sé. He estado ocupado últimamente. —Respondió secamente y se fue, dejándola confundida.

—No lo entiendo, Tikki. —Suspiró Marinette después de haber vuelto a la normalidad. —Siempre está pidiéndome que salgamos, creí que...

—¡Marinette! —interrumpió Adrien. Iba corriendo, pues antes de deshacer su transformación había visto de lejos a su compañera y quería alcanzarla.

—Hola —respondió aún dubitativa.

—¿Vas a tu casa? —el rubio intentaba recuperar un poco el aliento.

—Sí, tengo cosas que hacer. —ella no le dirigía la mirada, y no era por sus usuales nervios, si no por lo revuelta que estaba su cabeza.

—Pensé que, tal vez, quisieras ir conmigo al cine, o por un café. —preguntó Adrien con un leve sonrojo.

—Gracias, tal vez después. —se despidió con la mano y se fue, su compañero soltó un suspiro cansado.

Ambos volvieron a casa decepcionados y confundidos por la actitud de aquellas personas que, tan sólo un par de días antes, estaban locos por ellos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Adrien a su kwami —Creí que Marinette aceptaría, es decir, tú lograste convencerme de invitarla. —puso una cara triste.

—Sí, bueno. Yo no leo su mente. —respondió mientras lanzaba un pedazo de queso a su boca.

—Descuida Marinette, tal vez sólo tuvo un mal día, inténtalo mañana. —Consoló Tikki a su portadora.

—Tienes razón, gracias. —respondió metiéndose a su cama y apagando la luz.

—Buenas noches, Tikki.

—Buenas noches, Plagg.

Sus ojos se cerraron con la esperanza de tener más suerte al día siguiente.

 **Continuará...**

 **Hola, gente hermosa de fanfiction. Soy Jack y soy nueva en este fandom, así que, como es costumbre en mí, a mis fandoms les escribo fanfics para demostrar mi amor por ellos UuU**

 **Bien, esta historia iba a subirla hace un rato, pero esta cosa en mi celular no funciona y me deja subir las historias cuando se le da la gana, así que, si alguien tiene wattpad y la quiere leer con más agilidad, les recomendaría que fueran para allá a leerla, aquí me voy a tardar más en subir capítulo, pueden buscarme como "Jacck H Fletcher" y pues... Bueno, creo que es todo lo importante que debo decir, espero que lesguste y pues, ojalá me puedan dejar algún lindo review por aquí, eso me haría muy feliz. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Cuack patos!**


	2. Que comience el juego

**Capítulo 1: Que empiece el juego.**

Adrien se había dado cuenta de la forma en que ella lo miraba, su nerviosismo y ese sonrojo en su rostro que la hacía lucir algo tierna, Marinette, su linda compañera de clase estaba loca por él y él la ignoraba por completo. Y claro, es porque estaba totalmente ciego, ignorante de lo que pasaba a su alrededor si "Su Lady" no estaba implicada. Su Lady, Ladybug, al pensar en ella su corazón se estrujaba, cada día hacía lo posible por llamar su atención y ella lo ignoraba vilmente.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía si realmente Chat-noir era un buen chico y un gran compañero. Él la quería, la quería de verdad pero, aunque ella lo intentaba, no dejaba de amar a Adrien. Oh, Adrien, ¿Cómo no amarlo? Siempre tan galante, educado, tan guapo. Era, sin dudas, el sueño de cualquiera. Pero para ella tal vez sólo era eso, un sueño, un inalcanzable sueño que nunca se haría realidad. Marinette sonrió melancólica y siguió su camino a la escuela.

La clases aún no comenzaban, ya estaba todo el mundo en sus lugares charlando con sus amigos. Aunque siempre habían excepciones, como Marinette, ella hacía un dibujo, quería regalárselo a Chat-noir. Era un dibujo de él con un traje, bastón y sombrero. Adrien, quien charlaba amenamente con Nino y Alya, trató de llamar la atención de la chica.

-Hey, Marinette. -la chica estaba demasiado concentrada en hacer el dibujo lo más parecido posible a su compañero como para notar que era Adrien quién la llamaba.

-¿Sí? -contestó sin quitar la vista del papel.

-¿Tú qué piensas? ¿Te gustaría ir a la siguiente pasarela de papá? -Él sabía que ella quería ser diseñadora, resolvió que su padre le diera entradas a su siguiente desfile de modas para ella y obviamente Nino y Alya para disimular.

-Claro, sería divertido. -Su total seriedad sorprendió a los jóvenes.

Las clases pasaron sin diferencia, ella sólo estaba esperando la noche o que un akuma atacara para poder entregarle el dibujo al gato.

-Tranquila, Marinette. -la calmó Tikki. -seguro le encantará. -La chica iba observando su dibujo, el cuál no le disgustaba, pero tampoco estaba satisfecha.

-¿Tú crees? Siento que su cabello no está bien. Y el traje, tal vez no sea su estilo. -Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de la gente, de nuevo era hora de la acción.

Chat-noir estaba por llegar al lugar dónde estaba el Akuma, pero no contaba con que su compañera de clases, Marinette, se encontrara a unos pocos metros.

-Oh, no. -la siguió con la mirada, estaba distraída mirando una hoja de papel, se notaba que no sabía lo que estaba pasando, debería ir por ella y ponerla a salvo. Justo cuando se dirigía hacia la de ojos azules, una roca gigante, proveniente de un edificio que había sido destruido, fue directo a él, el rubio la esquivó, pero para su mala suerte, perdió de vista a la joven, siguió buscando con la mirada, pero sólo encontró a Ladybug corriendo en su dirección.

-¡Lady! -llamó su atención moviendo la mano -¡Por aquí! -Ladybug sintió extraño no escuchar un "My" al principio de su nombre, pero le restó importancia, ahora sólo debía concentrarse en el akuma.

-¿Qué pasa, gatito?

-Es un oso de peluche gigante, está utilizando todo y a todos como juguetes.

-¿Alguna idea de dónde pueda estar el akuma? -Chat-noir negó. -Debemos acercarnos más.

Los super héroes corrieron hasta llegar al oso que intentaba atraparlos para poder jugar con ellos, no había nada aparentemente sospechoso en él hasta que la fémina encontró un moño en el cuello del juguete.

-¡Lucky charm! -Gritó y le fue entregada una soga.

-¿Qué? ¿Jugaremos a saltar la cuerda? -Preguntó el minino confundido, la heroína miró a todos lados buscando una solución.

-Oye gatito, ¿Podrías distraerlo? -pidió con una sonrisa de lado, había descubierto la manera de derrotarlo.

-Porrrsupuesto -el oji verde obedeció y corrió para distraer al oso mientras Ladybug amarraba la soga a uno de los postes.

-¡Hey, Chat! -gritó e hizo una seña para que hiciera caminar al oso hacia atrás. Cuando lo hizo ella jaló la cuerda y el monstruo calló de espaldas. -¡El tubo! -sobre el confundido peluche había un tubo que llevaba nitrógeno líquido a los congeladores de la carnicería que estaba ahí.

-¡Cataclismo! -Gritó el rubio destrozando el tubo y congelando el moño para poder romperlo con el yo-yo y liberar el akuma.

-Buen trabajo -Ambos chocaron puños después de arreglar todo. La adolescente sacó el dibujo para entregárselo a Chat, pero él sólo buscaba algo con la mirada.

-¿Chat-noir? -dijo dudosa. -Hice algo para ti. -ella estaba siendo completamente ignorada por él, que a su vez se preocupaba por Marinette.

-Disculpe, My Lady, pero necesito saber que alguien está bien. -De nuevo él saltó y se fue dejándola decepcionada con la hoja de papel entre sus manos. Suspiró frustrada, al menos la había llamado "My Lady" de nuevo, entonces una ráfaga de viento le arrebató el dibujo.

-¡No! -gritó intentando recuperarla, pero su miraculous comenzó a sonar.

Adrien deshizo su transformación en un callejón y salió corriendo para buscar a Marinette, si quería ganarse a la chica, era mejor hacer méritos sin su traje.

-¡Marinette! -Gritaba él desesperado.

-Ay, no, ay no, ay no -Corría buscando la hoja por todas partes, el muchacho la encontró.

-Marinette, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, pero tengo que encontrarlo. -Ella no se daba cuenta de nada, no tenía idea de quién le estuviera hablando, sólo quería encontrar su dibujo.

-¿Qué buscas? ¿Te puedo ayudar a encontrarlo? -Adrien corría tras la chica, quien no se detenía.

-Es un dibujo de... -En ese momento volteó y lo vio directamente a los ojos perdiéndose por un segundo en ellos, hasta que la hoja de papel voló entre los dos, la de cabello azabache recobró la cordura y corrió de nuevo tras ella. Adrien intentó seguirla sin éxito alguno, al menos sabía que estaba bien.

Al llegar a casa, el rubio se recostó en su cama con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, una parte de él se sentía culpable por ignorar a Ladybug, pero su voluntad decía que estaba bien, que debía seguir adelante con su plan de elegir a Marinette.

-¿Y ahora qué tienes? -preguntó Plagg.

-Nada realmente, es sólo que ella me trató tan indiferente, ni se inmutó con lo del desfile, creí que estaría emocionada.

-Tal vez ya no le gustes. -Se burló el gatito.

-¡Plagg! -La idea no le gustaba, pero era posible. -Espero que te equivoques -se acomodó dándole la espalda a su amigo con una mueca triste.

-¡¿Por qué me ignora?! -se preguntaba la joven Dupain-cheng desde su silla, observando el dibujo arruinado, había aterrizado en una fuente y quedó empapado. -¿Y si ya no le gusto? ¿Y si se cansó de que lo rechazara y decidió olvidarse de mí? -Tikki rió

-Oh Marinette, siempre te preocupas demasiado. -Le dio un beso en la mejilla relajándola un poco.

-Sólo espero no haberlo arruinado -Dijeron a sus kwamis con sinceridad.

 **Continuará...**

 **Hey patos! Como veo que estamos de suerte y esto se está subiendo de milagro, (¿Entienden? Suerte porque Ladybug y milagro porque Miraculous... ¿No? ¿Nada? Ok, mejor me callo u.u)aquí les dejo el capítulo 1, espero poder subir pronto. Pero en serio, pasen por mi Wattpad, estoy por subir una historia de Plagg y Tikki que seguro les gustará. Cuidense mucho XP**


	3. Amies

**Capítulo 2: Amies**

Había comenzado un nuevo día de clases, Alya esperaba en la entrada a su mejor amiga cuando una limosna se paró en frente.

-Hola, Alya -Saludó el joven Agreste.

-¿Qué tal, Adrien? -Respondió.

-¿No ha llegado Marinette? -La intuición de la morena le hizo reaccionar.

-No, ¿Pasa algo con ella? -lo miró perspicaz.

-P-para nada, sólo fue curiosidad -las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas del chico la hicieron sonreír victoriosa, moría por contarle a su mejor amiga y que ella se volviera loca. Habría interrogado al chico si Nino no hubiera llegado en ese momento.

Los tres charlaban tranquilos, esperaban a su compañera, pero no llegaba. No pudieron esperar más y entraron a su aula. El rubio miró el lugar vacío atrás suyo, sacó las invitaciones a la pasarela de su padre y tres cajas pequeñas. Pensaba darles el obsequio e invitar a Marinette por un helado saliendo de la escuela, fue obligado a decirles su plan a sus dos amigos para que le ayudaran, ellos estaban muy emocionados y aceptaron sin dudar. Adrien estaba contento, por fin podría pasar un rato a solas con ella.

No muy lejos de ahí, la joven corría tan rápido como podía, se le había hecho tarde para ir a la escuela por culpa de Chat-noir, pues decidió que, en vez del dibujo, sería mejor idea hacerle el sombrero que había dibujado, incluso tendría aberturas para que pudiera sacar sus orejas por ahí. Toda la noche la pasó arreglando el diseño, e incluso hizo parte de la estructura. Se durmió tarde y despertó de la misma forma, aún debía ir a comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta.

-Señorita Dupain-Cheng, ¿Tarde otra vez? -Regañó la profesora.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar. -Se disculpó.

-Ha dicho eso cada vez -suspiró la mujer. -siéntese y no haga ruido. -ella tomó asiento, no tardó mucho en sentir la penetrante mirada de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa? -le susurró.

-Es una sorpresa. -Alya le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa emocionada y volvió su mirada al frente.

En el descanso, el de ojos verdes se acercó a sus amigos con las entradas y las cajas, las repartió a Nino y Alya, Marinette estaba ocupada con una tarea que tenía como presidenta de la clase y no iría con ellos en ese momento. El rubio no se desanimó, sabía que tendría la oportunidad más tarde. Sus amigos abrieron las cajas, llevaban dentro un par de broches de oro que los caracterizaban como invitados especiales, así que los debían llevar puestos al evento. Las clases pasaron y el ánimo del chico decayó terriblemente, ya que no podía acercarse a su compañera, fue cuando decidió mandar la invitación con su amiga, pues al parecer la joven tenía algo importante que hacer y no se quedó mucho tiempo a la salida.

Mientras tanto, ella debía terminar su regalo tan rápido como pudiera. Si era posible, entregarlo esa misma noche en la vigilancia. A esa hora era la mejor para charlar entre ellos, de hecho, las pocas pláticas amistosas que habían tenido sucedían en esos momentos. En efecto era mucho más fácil que mientras peleaban con akumas. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la tienda por las telas y materiales que faltaban, además necesitaba una linda caja dónde meterlo.

Adrien pensaba en comprarle algo a Marinette, aunque no sabía bien qué, ¿Qué le gustaba? Sólo sabía que quería ser diseñadora y que le gustaban los videojuegos, ¡Por supuesto! Podría darle un nuevo control o tal vez la nueva versión de su juego favorito, aún no salía a la venta, pero Natalie lo conseguiría fácilmente; o también le podía dar algo de la colección de su papá, eso le encantaría a cualquiera, ¿No? Entonces, el destino le puso en frente la oportunidad perfecta, ahí, al otro lado de la acera, estaba la joven de coletas cargando torpemente un montón de bolsas además de su mochila. Sin fijarse si habían carros o no, Adrien cruzó la calle.

-¡Hey, Marinette! -Saludó, esta vez, ella sí se percató de quién la llamaba.

-¡A-Adrien! -se sorprendió -Hola.

-¿Te puedo ayudar? -sin esperar respuesta, el chico tomó las bolsas, rozando accidentalmente sus manos y provocando que las mejillas de ella se tiñieran de rojo, después de todo, aunque lo intentaba, aún no lo había olvidado. -¿Y para qué es todo esto? ¿Vas a hacer un nuevo diseño? -No todas las telas eran para el sombrero, también debía terminar un par de trabajos más.

-Sí, yo ehhh... Sí.

-Oh, genial -siguieron caminando en un incómodo silencio. -Y... ¿Alya te dio mi regalo?

-¡¿Re-regalo?! -la sorpresa y distracción hicieron que chocara con un poste y cayera al suelo sobre su trasero.

-Ma-Marinette, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. -Ella se sujetaba el tabique, en ese momento sintió un líquido escurrir de su nariz -No, espera, creo que estoy sangrando.

-¿Qué? Déjame ver -la azabache miró lo que salía de ella, que resultó no ser sangre, si no otro tipo de líquido transparente y asqueroso.

-¡NO! -Gritó evitando que se acercara. -Estoy bien. -se volteó mientras se cubría con una mano.

-Dijiste que estabas sangrando, tengo que revisarte. -el chico la intentaba atrapar, pues ella sólo daba vueltas en su dirección contraria.

-¡Ya te dije que no es necesario! -comenzó a manotear con la mano que tenía libre.

-Marinette, no seas terca. -Adrien quería tomarla de las manos, pero no tenía éxito, entonces, accidentalmente ambos cayeron al suelo uno sobre el otro. -¿Ya me dejas ver? -ella negó con la cabeza. -¡Pero estás sangrando!

-N-no estoy sangrando, yo... Sólo es... Moco -susurró la ultima palabra y cerró los ojos de la vergüenza. Adrien comenzó a reír, y le extendió un pedazo de papel.

-Lo, lo siento es que, no puedo dejar de reír. -el chico estaba completamente rojo y sin aire, seguía riendo. Marinette se limpió y también rió un poco, al principio por los nervios, pero luego ambos reían divertidos en el piso, la gente que pasaba los miraba extraño.

-A-Adrien, ¿Po-po-podrias quitarte de en-cima? -preguntó al darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban.

-¡Ah! Lo siento. -Se levantó de golpe y le tendió la mano para que se levantara.

-No hay problema. -sonrió, cada vez le costaba menos hablar con él.

-¿Y entonces? -el oji verde retomó la conversación.

-¿Qué?

-Supongo que no te lo dieron. -sólo negó. -Bueno, no estoy seguro de que sea un gran regalo, es decir, le di uno a Nino y a ella también, es que, no sé, quería darles algo a mis amigos más cercanos y tú, no sé si me consideres tu amigo, pero yo a ti sí, y me gustaría que también lo hicieras. -Jamás había estado tan nervioso en la vida. -Entonces, ¿Somos a-ami-amigos? -Fue justo ahí cuando lo decidió definitivamente, ella iría por Chat-noir, finalmente, Adrien acababa de dejar en claro que sólo quería su amistad.

-Yo también te veo como un amigo. -Contestó con una sonrisa haciendo que su compañero sintiera que había dado un paso adelante, por fin tenía la confianza para ir por ella.

 **To be continued...**

Bonjour mes chers lecteurs...

Como estamos de suerte nuevamente, les traigo rápido el capítulo 2, espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado, aunque sigo creyendo que es muy corto, pero bueno, para compensar, les traigo un tipo de escena, viñeta, no sé. Una cosa que no hago cómic porque me da flojera y queno forma parte de ninguna historia, ojalá también la disfruten.

 **Manon y Chat-noir**

No hablaba en serio, ¿O sí? Estaban luchando contra un akuma y, por algún motivo desconocido, Ladybug había llegado con una pequeña y conocida niña en brazos, por si fuera poco, lo dejó a él, el increíble Chat-noir como niñero.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó el chico para romper el hielo, ya sabía su nombre como Adrien por aquella sesión de fotos, pero como Chat-noir debía disimular.

-Soy Manon, y estoy aburrida. -Dijo la pequeña niña de coletas.

-Y... ¿Qué quieres hacer? -Él no tenía experiencia con niños, no tenía hermanos ni otros parientes pequeños que conociera.

-Quiero jugar con tu bastón.

-No puedes, sólo yo puedo manejarlo, no es nada fácil, ¿Sabes? -En cada palabra escupía egolatría. Manon frunció el ceño.

-¿Tus orejas son reales? -Preguntó.

-Sí.

-¿Puedo tocarlas? -Antes de recibir respuesta, la niña jaló de las orejas de Chat.

-¡Hey! No hagas eso.

-¿Te duele? ¿Por qué tienes orejas? ¿Eres un alien? ¿Ladybug también es un alien? ¿Por qué no puedes prestarme tu bastón? ¿Ladybug y tú son novios? -La última pregunta lo hizo sonreír.

-Bueno, ella está definitivamente enamorada de mí. -Respondió con aires de superioridad.

-¿Y a ti te gusta? -su curiosidad aumentaba a cada momento.

-¡¿Qué si me gusta?! ¡Es el amor de mi vida! -Sus ojos se ilumiaron y su sonrisa creció tanto como podía.

-Iugh, que asco. Los adultos son raros.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se dan besos y es asqueroso.

-¿Estás diciendo que nunca te vas a dar besos con alguien?

-¡Nunca! Los niños dan asco.

-¿Entonces nunca tendrás esposo ni bebés? -Debía admitirlo, la pequeña Manon le recordaba cuando era pequeño y pasaba sus días huyendo de una diminuta Chloe, ahora que lo pensaba, las cosas no habían cambiado tanto.

-¿Necesito un esposo para tener bebés?

-¿Qué? Eh... Bueno, sí, algo así.

-¿No los venden? -ella miraba curiosa al gatito y cada una de sus expresiones, se notaba un poco incómodo. -¿Cómo se hacen los bebés? -Esa pregunta bastó para tornar su rostro completamente rojo.

Oh, Ladybug, si que le debía una grande, y se la iba a cobrar.

 **Okasdokas, patitos. Esto ha sido todo por hoy, si pueden déjenme un comentario que me haría muy, muy feliz y se los agradecería infinitamente X3**

 **PD: Quiero actualizar mi perfil pero no sé qué podría poner, ¿Podrían ayudarme? Si gustan, háganme preguntas de cosas que quieran saber y eso es lo que publicaría en mi información. Gracias por su atención, nos leemos pronto ;3**


	4. Je ne sais pas

**Capítulo 3: Je ne sais pas.**

Marinette llegó dispuesta a terminar su trabajo, y seguramente lo habría terminado, claro, si no tuviera algo llamado vida social, no es que ello fuera malo, todo lo contrario pero, en ese momento en el que su mejor amiga subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, supo que sería imposible terminar. Sobre todo porque no tenía un pretexto para lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Qué le diría? ¿"Es un sombrero para Chat-noir porque quiero conquistarlo"? No, definitivamente surgirían más preguntas y su identidad correría peligro, Alya no debía descubrir su secreto, sería peligroso, ¿No? Bueno, era su mejor amiga y la más grande fan de Ladybug pero... Dios, definitivamente ese no era su día.

-¿No estás feliz? -preguntó la morena extrañada al observar como su mejor amiga sostenía la cajita entre sus manos con total tranquilidad.

-¡Claro que sí! Siempre he querido ir a un desfile como éstos. -sonrió

-Sí, pero creí que estarías más, no lo sé, loca. -sugirió con una ceja alzada.

-Bueno, lo estaría si hubiera pasado en otro momento, pero hoy no, ya no.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? -Alya tocó la cabeza de la joven, ella rió.

-Tranquila, estoy bien. Sólo que ya entendí que él sólo me ve como una amiga. -Una pequeña parte de su ser seguía sintiendo decepción, pero el sentimiento de superación y libertad que le producía dejar atrás aquello que la ataba a un amor sin futuro, iba ganando terreno rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Él mismo.

-Y, ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

-Porque eso fue hoy.

-¿Hoy? Creí que no habían hablado.

-No en la escuela, pero me acompañó cuando venía.

-Espera, espera, es mucha información para procesar, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?

-No mucho, en realidad. -soltó una pequeña risa al recordar lo ocurrido.

-Como si no te conociera -en el rostro de la morena se formó una sonrisa maliciosa. -Sé cuando mientes, Marinette, por algo soy tu mejor amiga.

-¿Mi-mintiendo yo? -el rostro de la joven comenzaba a teñirse de su característico color rojo.

-Si no me lo dices, ¡Te lo sacaré a la fuerza! -Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, por lo que Marinette se reía como loca e intentaba parar a su amiga, hasta que cayó de la silla en la que se encontraba. -Oh, lo siento, ¿Estás bien? -preguntó la pelirroja preocupada.

-Sí, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer -respondió aún entre risas.

-De acuerdo, minina. -acarició su cabeza como si se tratase de su mascota.

-¡Alya! -reclamó la azabache haciendo un puchero. -no me trates como gato. -Su amiga rió.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Quién dice que no eres un gato? Tal vez tú seas Chat-noir y no quieras decírmelo. -contestó juguetona.

-Eso no tiene sentido -rió.

-Calla, Chat-noir. Te perdono porque también tengo un secreto. -hizo una pausa dramática, su mejor amiga sabía lo que venía, no pudo evitar reír de nuevo. -¡Yo soy Ladybug! -Exclamó poniéndose un antifaz que sacó de su bolso.

-¡Oh no! Todo este tiempo te tuve frente mío y jamás me di cuenta, eres cruel, my Lady. -instintivamente besó la mano de su amiga.

-¡Hey! Si coqueteas es raro.

-Pero él siempre lo hace. -reclamó.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? -Demonios, era verdad. Las frases seductoras y su comportamiento con ella eran evidentes para Ladybug pero, para los civiles podrían ser imperceptibles. Además del "My Lady", ese tipo de momentos eran más bien privados.

-Yo... Trabajé con él una vez, ¿Recuerdas? -pensó rápido en una respuesta.

-¡Oh, es verdad! Te odio a ti y a tu suerte. -Le lanzó una almohada.

-Bueno, entonces para que esto no sea incómodo, ¡Yo quiero ser el akuma! -dijo Marinette lanzando la almohada de regreso.

-¿Por qué? Yo quiero un compañero.

-¿Pero de qué te sirve un compañero si no tienes contra quien luchar?

-Aún así, ¿Te imaginas qué sería de Ladybug sin él? Seguramente se sentiría triste y sola.

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Pero claro! Ellos son un gran equipo, y seguramente harían una linda pareja. -sonrió ampliamente.

-Creo que tienes razón. -Dupain-Cheng sonrió de la misma manera, cada vez convenciéndose más de que hacía lo correcto, en ese momento, la almohada estampó directo en su cara.

En una solitaria mansión, el joven Agreste comía de nuevo solo frente a la gigantesca mesa. A diferencia de otras veces, tenía una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro. Tras ese rato que había pasado con su amiga, probablemente algunos sentimientos comenzaban a revolverse. Desde que la conoció quedó aquella duda de saber si lo había perdonado, lo que le dijo ésta tarde era verdad, él la consideraba su amiga, pero no estaba seguro de si ella lo hacía también pues ese día bajo la lluvia no dijo nada en concreto y luego, cuando intentaba hablarle, ella se congelaba o tartamudeaba y contestaba con monosílabos y frases frías. Al principio eso lo desanimaba, pero Plagg fue quien lo convenció de otra cosa, él le dijo que Marinette lo quería y por eso se ponía tan nerviosa. Se levantó de la mesa, tomó su plato y lo llevó a lavar, le gustaba hacer eso, lo hacía sentirse útil al menos lavar los trastes que él utilizaba, tardó en convencer a los sirvientes, pero al final aceptaron. Llegó a su habitación e inmediatamente sacó su libro de historia para hacer la tarea, pero voltear a la ventana lo distrajo, se imaginaba esa increíble sensación de libertad que le provocaba ser Chat-noir, recordó a Ladybug, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su valor y fuerza, toda ella era perfecta, ¿Cómo olvidarla? Era muy, muy difícil.

La noche cayó en la apacible ciudad de París, era tan bella, la luz de la luna hacía perfecto contraste con aquella torre; la Torre Eiffel, en su punta un par de siluetas disfrutaban del momento sin decir palabra alguna. Chat-noir contemplaba admirado la ciudad entera, sentía tanta paz. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía la brisa golpear contra su rostro y revolver su cabello. Ladybug lo miró encantada, ese aire infantil pero a la vez maduro, tan juguetón y dispuesto a todo por proteger lo que ama, ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes? Él era guapo, dulce, atento y, aunque a veces irritante, sabía sacarle una sonrisa en el momento indicado, definitivamente podría enamorarse.

-¿Pasa algo, My Lady? -preguntó el rubio al percatarse de que estaba siendo observado.

-¿Qué? -Ladybug reaccionó -Ah, no. Nada en absoluto, sólo pensaba.

-¿Y en qué pensabas? -era un gatito muy curioso.

-Sólo... No lo sé, ¿Cómo es tu vida? Ya sabes, cuando no eres un héroe, ¿Eres un gato mimado o un callejero?

-jaja, muy graciosa, my Lady -comentó sarcástico, aprovechó para sentarse. -Aunque, yo más bien diría que no soy ninguna, nadie me mima, pero tampoco me dejan ser un callejero. -suspiró -creo que soy un gato sobreprotegido y solitario.

-¿Chat? -la oji azul se preocupó un poco al ver cómo su mirada se perdía entre las calles y avenidas de aquella ciudad. Tal vez había hecho una pregunta indebida. -Lo siento. -fue lo único que atinó a decir. El gato sólo le sonrió, no era una de sus sonrisas coquetas o llenas de egolatría y superioridad, era una sonrisa pura, sincera.

-Voy a la escuela, si es a lo que te referías. Tomo clases extras, tengo amigos, en realidad soy popular -su tono ególatra había vuelto. -pero hay ciertas personas que podría decir que son un poco más importantes que otras, como mi mejor amigo -Recordó a Nino; los momentos divertidos que pasaba con él. -incluso algunas chicas de mi grupo, que son divertidas. -A su mente llegó el recuerdo de Alya; ella era una de sus amigas más cercanas y a quien apreciaba bastante, junto a su mejor amigo lo hacían reír mucho. Luego llegó Chloe; podía llegar a ser odiosa, pero él la quería, después de todo fue su primer y única amiga durante mucho tiempo. y entonces pensó en Marinette; recordó todo en ella, era especial, desde aquel primer día fue la chica en la que más se interesó, tal vez porque no quería ser odiado por nadie pero ahora, al recordar esa tarde, su risa, sus expresiones y sobre todo aquél sonrojo tan peculiar. Suspiró, y su compañera se percató de ellos.

-Por la forma en que sonríes, creo que tienes una buena y feliz vida.

-No es perfecta, pero me gusta, últimamente hay muchas personas con las que puedo contar. -sonrió. -¿Y tú? Me pregunto que clase de vida llevará My Lady.

-No es tan diferente a la tuya, supongo. También voy a la escuela y salgo con mis amigos, a veces ayudo un poco en el negocio familiar, y bueno, también tengo que esconderme de vez en cuando, tal vez entiendas la última parte. -ambos rieron. -Oye, gatito. -rompió el silencio que se había vuelto a formar. -quisiera que tú y yo, ya sabes, nos volviéramos más cercanos. -soltó de la nada.

-¿Qué pasó con el "es peligroso, debemos ser profesionales"? -la miró con una ceja alzada.

-Lo estuve pensando, creo que no estaría tan mal si sólo nosotros lo supiéramos, ¿No crees? -No podía creerlo, Ladybug hablando de revelar sus identidades, eso debía ser un sueño, su corazón comenzó a latir como loco. -Tal vez, fuera de ser héroes, podamos volvernos buenos amigos. -auch, su acelerado corazón se detuvo en seco, rió de la misma forma, seca.

-No lo sé, ahora dudo que sea buena idea. -La peli negra se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué? ¿No es lo que siempre quisiste?

-Sí, pero el interés repentino... -No terminó de decir lo que quería, comenzaba a sentirse frustrado. -creo que es hora de irme. -se levantó y tomó su bastón -adiós, Ladybug.

-¡No, Chat, espera! -intentó detenerlo pero fue muy tarde, ya se había perdido en las sombras de la noche. Ella se debatía entre ir tras él, quedarse otro rato o volver a casa, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo para molestarlo tanto?, ¿Lo habría arruinado? Finalmente optó por irse, estaba cansada.

¿Quién diría que las cosas serían tan difíciles? Ninguno se imaginaba que todo era más fácil de lo que parece.

 **Weitergehin...**

¡Jelousito! Ehhh... No sé qué pasó aquí, se suponía que era un final feliz, ya saben, algo como lo que pasó con Adrien y Marinette en el capítulo pasado pero, creo que no funcionó, ya lo había planeado y así, de la nada, el gatito ya se había ido enojado... Pfff... Ya ni pepe la frog.

Bueno, antes que nada, quiero avisar que vienen nuevas historias de esta serie, especialmente una nueva sección que será de puro humor y cosas extrañas y locas. Además, este es el penúltimo capítulo, si no hay inconvenientes, el siguiente es el final.

Bueno, aquí una continuación de Manon y Chat-noir, por si querían saber lo que el respondió.

 **Manon y Chat-noir**

-Bu- bueno, los bebés vienen de París, una cigüeña los trae desde la Torre Eiffel. -sonrió, Manon lucía molesta.

-¿Qué eres tonto? Vivimos en París, y no hay cigüeñas cargando bebés. Además ya sé que salen de la panza de sus mamás, pero quiero saber, ¿Cómo se meten ahí? -diablos, esa niña era lista.

-Pues... -¿Qué escapatoria tenía? Realmente no sabía si contestar, no Alea pagaban lo suficiente, es más, ¡Ni siquiera le pagaban! -¡Pregúntale a tu mamá! -contestó al fin.

-Está bien -respondió ella tranquila, el rubio sonrió. -No es tu culpa que no sepas. -¡¿Qué?! ¿No saber algo tan básico? ¿Esa niña lo creía idiota o qué?

-Claro que sé, pero no te voy a decir.

-No sabes.

-Sí sé.

-Que no.

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que noooo!

-¡Que sí, que sí, que sí, que sí y que sí siempre uno más que tú!

-¿Chat? -la voz de Ladybug llamó su atención, había llegado justo para ver el espectáculo del minino.

-¡Ladybug! -la niña corrió a ella llorando. -¡Chat-noir me está molestando!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Que...!

-¡Ya basta, los dos! -gritó la peli negra.

-¡Él/ella empezó! -gritaron los otros dos al unísono mientras se señalaban el uno al otro.

-No importa quién... -suspiró -vamos Manon, busquemos a tu niñera. -tomó a la niña de la mano. -No puedo creer que no pueda dejarte cinco minutos a cargo de una niña, creí que eras más maduro -le reprochó al gato. La pequeña volteó hacia él y le mostró la lengua, Chat-noir hizo lo mismo, a lo que la niña respondió con una seña con los dedos y se dio la vuelta.

Él las miró alejarse con el ceño fruncido, pero poco a poco fue reemplazado por una sonrisa, ¿Quién diría que los niños serían tan divertidos?

 **The end.**

 ***Aclaración: la seña que hizo Manon al final, es esa en la que señalas tus ojos y los de alguien más con tus dedos, es de "te estoy viendo" o algo así.**

 **¡Cuack patos!**


	5. Amour chaise croisé

**Capítulo 4: Amour chaise croisée**

Había llegado el tan ansiado día en el que el desfile del padre de Adrien se llevaría a cabo. Sin embargo, un par de amantes seguían perdidos en sus pensamientos, recordando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Se sentían vacíos, con un hueco en el estómago y un millón de sentimientos encontrados. El sonido de la puerta los alertó.

—¿Sí? —preguntó el chico.

—¡Adelante! —gritó ella desde su silla.

—Joven Agreste —dijo Natalie al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Marinette? —Su madre asomó la cabeza por la compuerta del ático.

—Su padre lo quiere listo en una hora. —Mencionó la fría mujer.

—Alya llegó, querida. —Sabine le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

—Gracias, Natalie, dile a mi padre que estaré listo. —respondió antes de meterse a bañar.

—Gracias mamá, ¿Puedes decirle que suba? Tengo algo que terminar. —la mujer asintió feliz.

Lo único que animaba al adolescente, era la oportunidad que tendría de hablar con aquella peli negra que le intrigaba tanto.

—¡Hola, amiga! —saludó Alya entrando a la habitación. —¿Qué haces?

—Le daba los últimos toques a los vestidos. —El lugar estaría lleno de famosos diseñadores y su mejor amiga le había convencido de no desaprovechar la oportunidad y diseñar algo para lucir en la gala.

—Se ven muy lindos, Marinette. Sonrió la morena.

—Gracias.

—Seguro a Adrien le encantará también. —le dio leves golpes con el codo con una mirada pícara. Marinette sonrió.

—Me alegraría mucho que le gustaran a su padre. —dijo —creo que sería una gran oportunidad.

—En serio, no te creo con esa nueva actitud de "Adrien no me importa" —Una idea llegó a su mente —¿O es que a caso hay alguien más? —Miró como su amiga se sonrojaba.

—N-no digas tonterías, yo no podría... Y-yo —la mirda interrogante de la otra le ponía nerviosa. —T-tal vez... —susurró.

—¡¿Así que eso era?! —los ojos de Alya casi se salían de sus órbitas, nunca creyó que podría escuchar eso, ya se veía como madrina en la boda de su mejor amiga con el modelo, la otra opción era visitarla en el manicomio por no haber cumplido su objetivo, pero preferiría pensar que la primera era más probable. —¿Y quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Cuándo pasó? —No sabía si sentirse feliz o preocupada, en realidad, la preocupación ganaba.

—Bueno, me di cuenta hace poco, y terminé de admitirlo cuando Adrien me dejó en claro que sólo quería mi amistad. —Eso claramente no tendría contenta a la pelirroja.

—¿Pero cómo es? —seguía insistiendo.

—Él es lindo —su mirada se perdió intentando analizar bien a su compañero. —es divertido, bromista, desesperante y ególatra a veces, pero es un buen chico y siempre sabe como sacarme una sonrisa.

—Suena tan diferente a Adrien, igual que Chat-noir, ¿Te enamoraste de Chat-noir? —preguntó como broma, pero la cara de la azabache la alertó. —Marinette —habló más seria —¿Es él?

—Eso sería una locura, ¿N-no crees? —Intentó convencerla.

—Para cualquiera sí, pero no para ti. —la oji azul sintió un mini infarto al escuchar eso, ¿será que la había descubierto? —Has hablado con él varias veces, ¿No? —Su corazón se relajó, la kwami roja suspiró igualmente aliviada desde su escondite.

—S-sí yo... —suspiró resignada, tal vez era hora de revelar su secreto.

—Tranquila, lo que me tengas que decir, esperaré hasta que estés lista. —Alya lo sabía, y era verdad lo que acababa de decir, se había dado cuenta hace mucho, pero estaba dispuesta a esperar que ella se sintiera preparada para hablar. Marinette se sonrojó al escuchar eso y sonrió. Definitivamente tenía a la mejor amiga del mundo.

En la mansión Agreste, el joven rubio ya estaba listo, llevaba puesta su ropa normal, después de todo, él modelaría y tendría que cambiarse constantemente. Le habría encantado pasar por sus amigos, pero debía estar más temprano. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, sólo esperaba que el hecho de modelar no fuera un inconveniente para pasar un rato con ellos, jamás había ido a ese tipo de eventos alguien que no fuese Chloe, y la verdad, ella no era precisamente el " alma de la fiesta", a veces también iba Sabrina, pero sólo se dedicb a adular a la rubia. En ese momento se sentía feliz, pero preocupado, emocionado, pero nervioso, en fin, un millón de emociones se mezclaban dentro provocando que su estómago diera vueltas, ¿O sería culpa del pequeño gato negro y el queso que le había obligado a comer esa mañana? Sacó esas ideas de su mente y continuó en lo suyo.

Llegaron después de un rato. En cuanto bajó de la limusina un montón de estilistas lo rodearon y comenzaron a ponerle maquillaje y ropa de la nueva colección, era el modelo principal y el hijo del jefe, no podían descuidarlo ni un momento. Por más harto que estuviera, el adolescente no podía simplemente renunciar o quejarse, se limitó a ser tan cortés como siempre.

Nino, Alya y Marinette se encontraban camino al desfile, iban platicando y comiendo helado, aún tenían tiempo de sobra, tiempo que no querían desaprovechar.

El tiempo pasó y los invitados comenzaban a llegar.

—Te ves hermosa, Marinette. —Dijo el rubio en tono seductor. —Te ves hermosa, Marinette. —repitió ahora con un tono más dulce. —Te ves hermosa, Marinette, te ves hermosa, Marinette. —Caminaba de un lado para otro repitiendo los mismos diálogos en distintas tonalidades, sabía que debía decirlo en cuanto la viera. Plagg lo observaba aburrido mientras comía queso. El adolescente fue a asomarse para ver si los chicos habían llegado, pero sólo alcanzó a ver a Nino, ¿Y si de última hora no habían dejado que Marinette y Alya fueran? Su estómago se movió extraño, seguro eran los nervios.

Por otra parte, las chicas estaban en el baño limpiando las rodillas de la azabache, ella había tropezado "accidentalmente" con el pie de Chloe y se había raspado, por suerte, el vestido era lo suficientemente largo como para taparle y lo suficientemente corto para no haberse arruinado o manchado de sangre.

Desde dónde estaba, Adrien vio a dos chicas acercarse a Nino, pero tristemente no eran más que Chloe y Sabrina. Su estómago volvió a retorcerse.

—¡Demonios! —gritó y corrió directo al baño, tal vez no eran los nervios, después de todo.

Las dos jóvenes salieron para regresar con Nino, el moreno las esperaba ansioso, harto de las otras dos chicas a su lado.

—¿Te imaginas tanta presión? Por eso no soy modelo, firmo demasiados autógrafos ya, no podría con todo lo demás. —presumía la rubia. —pero definitivamente ninguna de ellas es tan bella y perfecta como yo.

—¡Tienes toda la razón! —Adulaba su amiga a cada palabra.

—¡Llegamos! —Saludó la pelirroja. Nino la miró suplicante, ella jaló a Marinette hacia sus lugares, empujando descaradamente a la rubia y su súbdita.

—¡Oye! No puedes hacer eso, yo merezco estar en primera fila más que tú.

—Oh lo siento —se disculpó con tono sarcástico. —Es que no veo tu nombre aquí, ¿A caso ves tu nombre aquí? No, pero, ¡Mira eso! ¿Qué dice? ¡Ah sí! Alya y Marinette. Lo siento, no es tu lugar. —la joven de cabello rizado la terminó con una sonrisa triunfal, pues efectivamente los asientos estaban reservados y sus nombres aparecían en ellos.

—¡Papá! —la niña de papi se fue corriendo seguida por la de lentes en busca del alcalde.

—Bien jugado —Nino le extendió el puño y ella lo chocó.

—Joven Agreste, su salida es en cinco minutos. —llamó una chica perteneciente al staff.

—Gr-gracias Aneth. —Respondió con la poca fuerza que le quedaba después de vomitar un poco. —¿Qué me diste, Plagg? —preguntó al gatito.

—¡Debes de estar bromeando! Era uno de los mejores quesos del mundo, añejado por varios años. —lo miró indignado. —Pero tú no tienes buen gusto.

—Me siento tan mal y es todo tu culpa. —no podía sonar molesto, no porque fuera imposible enojarse con el minino, si no porque en serio tenía muy pocas fuerzas.

—Joven Agreste... —Volvió a llamar la chica.

—¡Ya voy! —se limpió la boca, retocó su maquillaje y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

El desfile comenzó normalmente, su modelo principal se estaba luciendo como nunca, tal como un pavo real macho tratando de impresionar a su enamorada. Se estaba sintiendo mal pero creyó que podría terminar el desfile sin problemas, fue cuando modelaba su último conjunto que la desgracia ocurrió. Su estómago se revolvió nuevamente, sintiendo como un gran cúmulo de aire quería huir de ahí, tuvo que apretar como pudo esperando terminar, sólo debía dar una última sonrisa al final de la pasarela y caminar de regreso, entonces todo estaría bien pero, fue en ese momento, justo cuando creyó que faltaba menos para estar a salvo que todo el esfuerzo que había hecho por aguantar, estaba cerca de ceder. Se quedó ahí, parado, mirando a toda esa multitud que, de igual manera, lo observaba curiosa, ¡Mierda! Literalmente, si daba un paso más, algo terrible pasaría. Se limitó a saludar sintiendo aquél sudor frío recorrer su cuerpo, su sonrisa era hermosa, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la desesperación. Sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal, al igual que su padre y Natalie.

—Muchas gracias por haber venido. —Dijo Gabriel Agreste llegando al lado de su hijo. —Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto de la nueva colección, como de la presentación. Ahora, los invito a que nos acompañen el resto de la velada. —aunque cortés, su cara permanecía seria y su voz tan fría como siempre. La gente aplaudió y las luces del escenario se apagaron, permitiendo que el rubio pudiese escapar, aunque eso no evitó que un extraño ruido, proveniente de la nada, desconcertase a más de uno.

—¿Qué habrá pasado? —preguntó la azabache.

—No lo sé, deberíamos ir a buscarlo. —Sugirió Nino.

—No sé cómo es que mi Adrien pudo invitar a gente como ustedes. —La inoportuna rubia llegó de la nada, como siempre, acompañada de su mascota. —Ni siquiera tienen estilo o sentido de la moda. —Se miraba las uñas constantemente —es obvio que les tuvo lástima, pero ni crean que van a hablar con él, seguro no se separará de mí. — demostraba su egolatría a cada palabra, volteó para ver la cara de la chica que usualmente llevaba coletas, entonces se dio cuenta de algo, estaba tan ensimismada en ella misma que no notó cuando los tres adolescentes se dieron la vuelta y caminaron lejos. —¡Sabrina! —gritó molesta a su amiga que permanecía a un lado.

—¿Sí Chloe? —preguntó temerosa.

—Borra a esos plebeyos de mi lista de invitados, no los quiero en mi fiesta de cumpleaños. —ordenó.

—Pero, ni siquiera están en la lista.

—¡Pues entonces anótalos y luego los borras! —gritó de nuevo. —Ah, y hazles saber que los desinvité, seguro se arrepentirán de tratarme tan mal. —comenzó a caminar contoneandose exageradamente, causando que algunas miradas se posaran sobre ella, no por su singular belleza, más bien porque en su espalda había un letrero pegado con la frase "Amo los abrazos", cortesía de Alya.

El joven modelo estaba sentado en aquel trono de porcelana que estaba en su camerino. Todavía sentía como su estomago se retorcía, después de todo, se había tomado la pastilla tan sólo momentos atrás. No pudo siquiera terminar de lamentar su mala suerte cuando un montón de gritos interrumpieron su inspiración.

Al parecer una modelo había llegado tarde por culpa del tránsito y, el señor Agreste, no sólo la había reemplazado en aquel desfile, también la había despedido argumentando que no toleraba esa clase de incompetencia. Obviamente, la chica había sido akumatizada.

Marinette hizo lo posible por perder a sus amigos y encontrar un escondite lo suficientemente bueno para transformarse.

—Creo que necesito un poco de ayuda. —decía Ladybug atrapada entre la cuerda de su Yoyo, ¿En qué momento la había atrapado? Ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

—Cinco minutos sin mí y todo se vuelve un caos. —Comentó una voz burlona.

—¡Chat! —Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a aquél rubio frente a ella. —Creo que tiene súper velocidad o algo así.

—¡Nadie volverá a decirme que llego tarde! —rió la chica maléficamente.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó el chico como distracción mientras Ladybug se soltaba del agarre.

—Mi nombre es SusuTime. —Dijo la chica. —Y éste es su fin, ¡Obtendré sus miraculous! —La chica tocó un reloj que estaba en su muñeca, pero antes de cualquier cosa, Chat se abalanzó hacia ella y la tomó del brazo, de pronto, el tiempo se detuvo y sólo ellos dos continuaron conscientes.

—¿Así que esto es lo que haces? ¿Detener el tiempo? —preguntó.

—¡Hago más que eso, gato asqueroso! ¡Yo soy la dueña y señora del tiempo! Puedo hacer que vayas más rápido o más lento, puedo hacer que te detengas y entonces, estarás a mi merced, ¡yo puedo hacer lo que quiera y nadie nunca,volverá a pasar sobre mí por llegar tarde! —rió maniáticamente, como toda una villana de película.

Chat-noir giró los ojos y éstos se toparon con una congelada Ladybug a punto de zafarse. Al ver su rostro, sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera, de hecho, eso había pasado.

—Si me ayudaras a obtener su miraculous, podrías saber quién es ella y tendrías a la chica a tus pies. —sonrió la malévola joven.

—Gracias por la oferta, pero estás atrasada en las noticias, yo ya tengo otra conquista. —Con su bastón logró tirar a la modelo, quien apretó de nuevo su reloj y las cosas volvieron a moverse.

—¡Ladybug! —Gritó el gato sin soltar a la villana. —¡Ella controla el tiempo!

—¿El tiempo? —preguntó más para sí misma tomando su Yoyo.

—¡Aléjate de mí, gato tonto! —ella y Chat-noir forcejeaban, él intentaba ganar tiempo para que su Lady se acercara, cosa que logró.

Ladybug enredó su Yoyo en SusuTime.

—Pase lo que pase, no la sueltes. —susurró el gato a su oído.

—¿Qué? Espera, ¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo una misión importante, no preguntes. —En realidad, había sentido de nuevo esa molestia en su estómago, tuvo que correr al baño.

—Oh, Ladybug. No podrás vencerme tan fácilmente. —rió y el tiempo comenzó a ir más lento, a excepción de ella y la heroína.—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es que eres inmune a mi poder? —gruñó. Ambas miraron el cordón del Yoyo, que funcionaba como conductor, por lo que ambas permanecían dentro de la "burbuja de espacio-tiempo".

La chica de rojo logró quitarle el reloj y volver el tiempo a la normalidad, pero para mala suerte de ambas, Susu dio un golpe mandando el objeto fuera de su alcance, por lo que ambas chicas comenzaron una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Maldición, éste traje es tan molesto. —Dijo Adrien ya en el baño, pues para ir, tenía que destransformarse.

—Date prisa, estás a la mitad de una pelea. —lo apresuró Plagg.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo necesito un momento.

La oji azul se preguntaba sobre el paradero de su compañero, ya se había tardado al menos diez minutos y en verdad lo necesitaba.

—Ríndete, ¡no podrás conmigo!

—¿Eso crees? —la heroína sonrió. Con su Yoyo atrajo el reloj hacia ella.

—Buena atrapada. —interrumpió el rubio.

—¡Ya era hora de que aparecieras! —contestó la chica después de haber sido asustada por el minino.

—Te lo dije, estaba en una "misión especial" —remarcó las comillas con sus dedos. —Bueno, ¿Tienes un plan?

Ella observó el reloj en su mano, lo tiró al piso y lo pisó para liberar el akuma.

—Espera, ¿Dónde está? —se preguntaron al notar que de ahí no había salido nada.

—¡Te dije que no sería tan fácil! —Rió de nuevo la modelo. —Ese reloj no era nada, cualquiera que toque me servirá. —Por suerte ya todos los invitados habían desalojado y no quedaba nadie con un aparato que ella pudiera usar, sin embargo buscaba con desesperación.

—¿Dónde crees que esté el akuma? —La chica lo analizó.

—¡Sus labios! —gritó su compañero.

—¡Chat-noir! No es momento para pensar en esas cosas. —regañó la de rojo un poco molesta.

—¡No! — se apresuró a contestar algo sonrojado —Me refiero al color de sus labios. Si no me equivoco, es un kiss kiss gold and diamonds, el labial más caro del mundo, seguramente el akuma está ahí.

—¿Cómo es que sabes de labiales? —preguntó extrañada.

—Yo, eh... ¡No tenemos tiempo, usa tu lucky charm!

—Es verdad, ¡Lucky charm! —Su poder le dio un paquete de toallas desmaquillantes. Era obvio lo que debía hacer, lo difícil sería atrapar a la malévola joven para poder desmaquillarla. Miró a todos lados y se encontró con un candelabro a unos pasos. —Ésta vez yo me encargo de la distracción, necesito tu ayuda allá arriba. —Señaló el candelabro.

—Eso es purrfecto, ya vuelvo.

—¡Oye tú! —le gritó Ladybug. —¡Atrápame si puedes! —Corrió para dirigir a la chica bajo el candelabro.

—¡Cataclismo! —se oyó desde arriba, SusuTime volteó par ver cómo le caía aquél objeto, atrapándola. Ladybug corrió hacia ella, le quitó el maquillaje y tiró la toallita al piso, inmediatamente el akuma salió volando.

—Ya has hecho mucho daño, pequeña akuma, ¡Je te libère du mal! —Purificó la mariposa y se despidió de ella para después arreglar todo y regresar con su amigo gatuno.

—¡Misión cumplida! —Dijo ella esperando a que su compañero chocara el puño, pero al no obtener respuesta dirigió su mirada a él, quién estaba agarrando su estómago con una notoria cara de dolor. —¿Te encuentras bien, gatito? —preguntó preocupada.

—Sí, pero tengo que irme. —sonrió y luego se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

—¡Chat, espera! —lo detuvo —Sobre lo de ayer... Lo siento, no fue mi intención incomodarte.

—No te preocupes, My Lady, ya está olvidado. —contestó con la intención de salir lo más rápido posible.

—¿Nos vemos esta noche?

—¡Donde siempre a la hora de siempre! —gritó mientras salía de nuevo al baño.

Como era de esperarse, la gala fue cancelada y todos regresaron a sus casas, Marinette se sentía feliz, no sólo había arreglado todo con el gato, también había conseguido los teléfonos de un par de diseñadores que ofrecían posibles becas para cuando fuera un poco mayor.

Entró a su cuarto y le dio los últimos toques a su obsequio, se sentía ansiosa por cómo reaccionaría el minino.

—Oh, Plagg. No pude hablar con ella, ni siquiera la vi. —el chico estaba demasiado triste por el desastre que había sido ese día.

—Yo no me siento más feliz que tú. Me hiciste entrar al baño contigo y olías peor que tus zapatos. —se quejó.

—No seas molesto, ¡Todo fue tu culpa! Si no me hubieras dado ese queso podrido, no me habría enfermado.

—Ya te dije que no estaba podrido, sólo añejado de más. —el pequeño gatito no dejaba de comer queso. —Además ya estás mejor —Se burló y Adrien lo miró de mala manera.

Las horas pasaron y ambos adolescentes se prepararon para salir a recorrer las calles de París.

—¿Ya llevas todo? —Preguntó Tikki entusiasmada.

—¡Sí! El sombrero está listo y aquí están tus galletas. —le mostró una caja roja con un moño negro y una bolsita con algunas galletas.

—¿Y la tarjeta? —la adolescente también había escrito una pequeña tarjeta que debía ir pegada a la caja.

—¡Tienes razón! —gritó, dejó el sombrero y las galletas sobre su escritorio y corrió hacia su cama, el lugar donde la había dejado. —¡Aquí está! —sonrió —Ahora sí, ¡Tikki, Transformé-moi! —Ella se transformó y tomó la caja con la tarjeta para salir de ahí por la ventana.

—¡Vamos, Plagg, se nos hace tarde! —gritó Adrien.

—Ya voy, ya voy, sólo déjame acabar este pedazo de camembert.

—No vayas a acabarte el queso, porque no pienso ir por más a la cocina. —al verse ignorado por su kwami, decidió comenzar su transformación sin dejar al pequeño felino terminar.

Una vez en la torre, la azabache dejó el obsequio perfectamente acomodado y se fue a patrullar antes que su compañero hiciera acto de presencia.

El trayecto para él fue silencioso, seguía pensando en ese día, no podía evitar sentir impotencia, enojo, tristeza. En serio quería compartir con sus mejores amigos y, claro, intentar algo con Marinette.

Llegó a la torre, supuso que su compañera habría empezado a vigilar por su lado y él también se fue sin ver la caja de regalo.

En el transcurso ambos héroes tuvieron que pelear, aunque no contra un akuma, sí con algunos ladrones y vagos desastrosos, nada realmente grave, pero sí agotador.

El gato regresó primero a la torre, y se sentó a observar, estaba tan aburrido que sacó sus audífonos.

—Oh, hola gatito, ¿Llevas mucho esperando?

—No tanto, pero me aburro. —respondió sin mirarla.

—Lo siento, me atrasé un poco. —sacó la caja de donde la tenía oculta. —Chat... Tengo una sor-sorpresa para ti. —se sentía nerviosa.

—Ajá —él aún seguía con la vista clavada en la ciudad.

—Quiero darte esto, es un sombrero que yo misma confeccioné. Quería agradecerte por todo, por las veces que me has protegido y decirte que en realidad eres alguien muy importante para mí. —suspiró. —T-te quiero, Chat. —El héroe volteó un poco.

—¡Oh, Ladybug! Creí que no llegarías nunca, ¿Qué llevas ahí? —preguntó mirando la caja.

—Espera, ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije?

—No, lo siento, estaba mandando unas notas de voz a uno de mis amigos y escuchando música así que... —se alzó de hombros restándole importancia.

—Entonces, tanto tiempo buscando las palabras correctas, ¿Fue en vano?

—¡Oh! Mira, superé mi récord en subway surfer.

—¡Es suficiente! —gritó la chica completamente desesperada. —¡He estado dándote la atención que siempre me pides, incluso te hice un sombrero! —sacó por fin el regalo y el chico abrió los ojos al verlo, no lo había notado. —Por más que lo intento tú te das la vuelta y me ignoras, ¿Estás jugando conmigo? —El gato se quedó mudo ante tal declaración, lo meditó unos segundos.

—¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó secamente.

—¿Qué? —la peli negra estaba sorprendida.

—Todos los días desde que te conozco ha sido lo mismo y, justo ahora, cuando decido olvidarte y seguir adelante, ¡¿Vienes a decirme que quieres intentar algo conmigo?! —Ambos estaban hablando sin reflexionar lo que decían, solamente externando sus pensamientos tal y cómo llegaban a sus mentes. —Yo pensé que si mi amada Ladybug jamás iba a verme más que como un compañero, era mejor dar vuelta a la página. En mi clase hay una chica, una linda, divertida, dulce y encantadora chica que, según Plagg, está enamorada de mí y pensé, "¡Claro! ¿Por qué no me doy una oportunidad de salir con ella? Marinette es hermosa y tan agradable, ¡Marinette es perfecta!" —Ella estaba en completo shock.

—¿Di-ji... Ma-Marinette? —Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, entonces el gato se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más.

—¿Marinette? ¿Qué Marinette? Yo no dije Marinette, no conozco a ninguna Marinette, ¿Por qué? ¿Tú sí? —Una mano en su mejilla lo calló abruptamente, sentir el suave tacto de su Lady, aún con el guante puesto, para él era asombroso y tranquilizante, sintió su rostro arder.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó perdida en aquellos orbes color esmeralda mientras seguía acariciándole con el pulgar, posó su otra mano en él, acomodando su flequillo de diferente forma. —¿Adrien? —susurró. Sus corazones iban a mil por hora.

—Marinette —Un pitido salió de ambos miraculous, al parecer llevaban sonando una eternidad, pero ninguno de ellos se había percatado. Ni siquiera se inmutaron, permanecieron en la misma posición hasta que sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando sus transformaciones se desvanecieron por completo.

—Siempre fuiste tú —la joven comenzó a reír. —todo el tiempo, fuimos nosotros, quisimos cambiarnos por nosotros mismos —la risa de Marinette estaba llena de desesperación, al parecer no podía asimilar las cosas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el rubio tratando de tranquilizarla.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esto debe de ser una broma! —golpeó con su puño en el metal.

—¡Hey! —Adrien tomó sus manos para evitar que se lastimara, ¿De verdad odiaba tanto que él fuera Chat-noir? —Marinette, ¿De qué estás hablando? —ambos se miraron directo a los ojos, ella cesó su risa.

—Te amo —soltó ruborizando a su compañero. —Siempre te amé como Adrien, pero creí que tú no lo harías y pensé en intentar con Chat.

—Tú... —ella cubrió su boca.

—Estuve tratando de olvidarme de ti, de olvidarme de Adrien, pero al final fue como caminar en círculos, el destino me condujo a ti, de nuevo. —había un seguridad extraña en ella, era como ver a Ladybug, pero con las palabras que sólo Marinette diría. —Dime, ¿Tienes una tercera personalidad de la que me deba enamorar? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te enamoraste de Adrien y de Chat-noir? —sus verdes orbes se iluminaron llenos de esperanza, esperando ansiosos aquella respuesta.

—No lo sé. —la respuesta lo decepcionó. —En este momento no sé si te amo a ti, si lo amo a él. No sé quién eres, Adrien, pero quiero aprender a amar todo de ti. —lo miró con dulzura.

—Yo ya amo todo de ti, MY Lady. —Susurró mientras plantaba un suave beso en su nariz.

Así permanecieron un rato más, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y compartiendo algunas anécdotas con sus kwamis.

—Creo que es algo tarde. —Dijo la chica.

—Lo siento, Marinette, aún estoy muy cansada. En cuanto me des algunas galletas tendré la energía suficiente para regresar —Dijo la pequeña Tikki con una sonrisa.

—Claro —la adolescente buscó entre sus cosas. —Oh, no —Suspiró.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó su compañero.

—Olvidé las galletas en el escritorio. —suspiró ella.

—No hay problema, Plagg y yo las llevaremos, ¡Plagg, transformé-moi! —gritó, pero sólo consiguió que un pitido saliera de su anillo. —¿Qué sucede? —preguntó

—¿No es obvio, genio? No tengo energía suficiente, dame queso. —reclamó el pequeño felino.

—Eres imposible. —giró los ojos y buscó en su bolsillo. —Espera, ¿No te comiste el último pedazo antes de venir aquí? —preguntó alarmado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Olvidaste mi queso?! —los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos. —¡Oh no! ¡Moriré de hambre! —chilló.

—Más importante que eso, ¿Cómo se supone que bajemos de aquí?

 **Fin.**

 **¡Al fin! Al fin terminé una historia *shora de emoción***

 **Quiero agradecer a todos lo que se tomaron la molestia de haber leído hasta este punto. Muchas gracias, gente. Los quiero UuU**

 **PD: Probablemente haya una continuación. Además, tengo otro fic que les dejaré por aquí próximamente.**

 **Cuack, patos!**


End file.
